


Keep On Haunting Me

by morrisughn



Category: Getting In Deep, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, all of this is for an au that i got WAY too invested in. thank you critter and doze, i mean you could say that i got too deep into getting in deep, please read getting in deep, this is entirely self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 05:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17802314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morrisughn/pseuds/morrisughn
Summary: A short-ish thing for an Overwatch/Getting In Deep AU. A mission goes sour, Jack's lonely and can't sleep, but everyone's favourite ghost keeps him company as he's recovering from injuries.





	Keep On Haunting Me

**Author's Note:**

> Getting In Deep is by peachnewt - I can't stress how much I absolutely love this series!

Working as a field agent hardly felt like it was worth the risk. Morrison didn't pay too much mind to how long it had  _ been _ since his and Gabriel's apparent deaths. He was fairly sure that Watch One wouldn’t welcome either of them back with open arms and having overheard conversations with Rachel and whoever the hell was on the line, neither he nor Reyes wanted to spend their days being poked and prodded at. He  _ lived _ there, ages ago. Zachs managed to make sure he didn't want to come back. Ana and Reinhardt could still visit Watch Two, and the struggling base felt a hell of a lot more like home than Watch One.

 

Jack shifted in his sleep, a hand on his bandaged side as he curled up on the hospital bed. With shotgun pellets being lodged in his body after the last mission, the decision of keeping both Jack and Gabriel resting was practically unanimous. It didn't feel  _ good _ , not being able to actually do something for himself. He could've popped a disk and would've kept going on missions before his life went to piss in a kettle. Still, Jack wasn't alone. For better or for worse, Gabriel left his body when he felt like doing so, which meant half his time in Med Tech was spent with the ghost's voice reminding him to get the chocolate pudding they had here. Wasn't like he could disagree.

 

And for once, Gabe wasn't resting under the soldier’s skin. He didn't know how to feel about getting used to that- Gabriel could reduce himself to smoke, practically sink into someone's body, and Jack was one of the two people who could survive It long term.

 

Will had said it was like  _ Venom _ . Gabriel thought Will needed to stop seeing things through fanboy goggles, but admittedly, Jack thought the nickname ‘Eddie' was a fitting one.

 

It was as quiet as Jack could get with tinnitus droning in his ears- he would’ve expected himself to feel free, like some sort of weight had been lifted. The only weight he had lifted felt like it was a part of him that shouldn't have been taken in the first place. He already felt himself shift, unsure if he wanted to stay asleep. Jack had always  _ been _ a light sleeper, and in a hospital bed hooked up to drips and machines like a broken robot, sleeping had stopped being an easy feat. Jack mumbled something to himself as he heard footsteps pass and the shouting of Cetz from down the hall, wearily opening his blue eyes.

 

Sure, there were buttons that'd be far more helpful if he wanted to sit up, but Jack was good at making life more difficult for himself. He didn't bother- instead, turning to rest on his back with a hiss. The agent spent a moment scanning the room, his half-asleep brain still trying to connect the dots. Milton wasn't here- probably having a conversation with the lab chimp, Bella. Moira was gone, as was Rachel. He didn't recall hospitals being this lonely with his only company being the smell of disinfectant. Jack was close to dozing off again if it weren't for the slight knock at the door.

 

He perked up, brows knitted together, but his expression quickly lifted the moment he saw it was Gabriel standing there, a look of concern behind a slight, hopeful smile.

 

He was still in uniform, with flicks of black hair poking out from underneath his beanie. It was the scars across his cheek that caught most people's eye- then it was the constant wisps of black smoke rising from his shoulders. Gabe hadn’t put the energy into presenting his eyes as normal, though; black with red irises, as if his day-to-day look didn't scream ‘goth’ loud enough. The moment Jack looked at him as if he’d just made the blond soldier's month, Gabriel chuckled, rolling his eyes.

 

“You holding up alright, boy scout?” Gabriel piped up, his voice low as if worried he'd disturb something.

 

“Aside from a couple new scars and a shit back?” Jack responded, propping himself up before quickly regretting that decision and settling on his back again. “Yeah. I'm good.”

 

“Isn't what most people would consider alright, but I'll take it.”

 

“Why're you here, then?” the soldier asked, a brow raised. He was curious. “Last time I checked you wanted to hassle Louis and Will.”

 

Gabriel shrugged his shoulders, arms crossed. “One, I'm a dead man walking if I don’t latch onto you. Two, there's only so much you can put up with when you're dealing with those two.”

 

“...How bad was it?”

 

“Two words. Joke Yoda.”

 

Jack winced at the thought, holding back laughter once he pictured how much Will’s Star Wars jokes got on Gabriel's nerves.

 

Actually deciding to make use of the buttons on his bed, Jack was able to sit up some as Gabriel came closer. He could pick up on the sympathy in the ghost's black eyes, Star Wars jokes aside.

 

“You know you won't get any peace of mind with me around, right?” Jack chuckled, tilting his head slightly. They were both fully aware of songs that got stuck in Morrison's head, other conversations he had here- it wasn't the most peaceful of experiences, but neither of them denied the comfort. He expected a response from Reyes- but instead, the ghost shook his head and took off the black beanie, throwing it down to Jack.

 

The hat landed unceremoniously on Jack's middle. Jack picked it up carefully, as if it were some sort of sleeping creature, giving Gabriel a puzzled look. He hadn't seen him without a hat for a while, and all Jack found himself wanting to do was pet the ghost's hair. Short and curly, but kept shaved at the sides. Without a hat, the ends seemed to peter out into wisps of black smoke. Maybe it was as soft as he remembered it? Jack would just have to be careful with the smoke situation.

 

Gabriel squinted at him. “What's with the eyes?”

 

“Usually you'd kick my ass if I tried to wear this!”

 

“Consider this an exception. Figured you'd want to wear it if I'm not, y'know.  _ Here _ here.” Gabriel explained, gesturing to the space around him. He chuckled as Jack positively  _ beamed _ at him, slipping the hat over his spikes of blond hair. It was comfortable- wasn't exactly warm, since body heat was hard to come by in death unless Gabriel was leeching it from Jack.

 

“Thanks,” the soldier mumbled, the smile not leaving his face as he fiddled about with the hat. If he could leave Med Tech with not-so severe hat hair, then that was a victory on his part. “I take it I'm not gonna be able to get used to this, am I?”

 

“Don't count on it. I don't have beanies for everyone. But for you? I can make an exception.” Gabriel assured him, sitting down at the edge of the bed. Jack shifted over to make room for him, wincing with the slight strain he put on wounds that were happy to remind him that they were still healing. The ghost was quick to stop him from moving too much, setting a hand on Jack's forearm. Morrison seemed to pout at that but was quick to stop moving.

 

“Thought Rachel told you not to move too much,” the ghost frowned. “You don't have to worry about making room, either. I didn't come here just to let you borrow my hat.”

 

“Alright, you big softie, I get it. I'll keep you company.” Jack nodded, steeling himself for what he knew was coming. The process was a weird one, but once he got through that, it'd be much-needed company- maybe he'd heal a little faster. That's if he was lucky, though.

 

Gabriel gave him an almost sheepish look, settling his hand over Jack’s. He didn't say another word before his body shifted, looking a little uncomfortable during the process like someone had stepped on his toes instead of having his body change from solid to something barely physical. Reyes was able to keep a vaguely human shape, but after a moment, the man's form was comprised of dense, black fog. His eyes were  _ there _ \- specks of glowing white in place of anything recognisable as human, but still eyes. Morrison didn't mention everything else that seemed to warp and change at a moment's notice- teeth and mouths, eyes emerging around his face- he knew better than to remind Gabriel of his condition.

 

A good part of him wished he could. There was an ethereal sense of beauty about this hard-to-grasp form, and it was quite clear how Jack felt about looking at the ghost. You'd expect him to look at a piece of art in the same way.

 

There was a sudden rush of cold the moment any sense of appearing human had vanished from Gabriel- he was soon shapeless, wrapping around the wounded soldier. Jack felt a twinge of panic- he wasn't ever going to get used to how this made his skin crawl, how it felt like there was something in his veins- but after a moment of pressing weight in his chest, Morrison screwed his eyes shut, clutching his bandages as if they’d be torn off.

 

Opening his eyes, Jack's skin felt electric to the touch. The crawling had mostly subsided, and instead, there was a slight weight in his chest. He allowed himself to lean back, settling a hand over his chest. There weren't any risks here- nothing that screamed of danger, but having his body as something of a safe place for a spirit that was  _ far _ from content with its condition made Jack feel all the more pleased with being some sort of protection. He wasn't alone, and this time, he had something physical to keep.

 

Gabriel could focus himself on the beating of Jack's heart- it had become faster at first, but as always, the soldier settled. He knew about Jack and his troubles of getting to sleep. Maybe this way, he'd actually  _ get _ some shut-eye, and so would Gabriel. In a literal sense, he was in Jack's veins, under his skin, and rhythmic breathing made for a sappy way to calm himself down.

 

Humming, Jack adjusted the beanie, feeling all the more safe, inside and out.

 

Perhaps when he woke up he'd be hounded about getting more chocolate pudding. Wrapping his arms around his chest, Jack didn't mind the thought.


End file.
